UFO
| image = | series = M.A.C.H.1 | story = | script = Pat Mills | art = Carlos Freixas | colour = | letters = Tom Frame (parts 1, 2 & 4) / John Aldrich (part 3) | published = 2000AD Prog 30 - Prog 33 | episodes = 4 | pages = 22 | previous = Planet Killers | next = Everest }} was a four-part M.A.C.H.1 story. In it, an alien spacecraft crash-lands on earth in the woods not far from a remote American logging community. Probe is sent in undercover to investigate, but when the locals try to destroy it, more craft arrive and attack the town. Synopsis Part One A UFO is shot down by the US Air Force. The only person to see it land is 'Simple' Simon, the slow-witted son of a local lumberjack. When he tells the rest of the community about it, they make fun of him and his father, Dutch Abe, whips him with his belt. Probe arrives, posing as a lumberjack looking for work, and the local sheriff drops him off. Simon tries to tell him about the UFO, but Abe stops him by threatening another belting. When Simon is about to be crushed by a felled tree, Probe saves him and then stops Abe from belting him. That night, Simon takes him to where the UFO crashed, but Dutch and the other loggers follow them and threaten to destroy the craftM.A.C.H.1: UFO Part One, 2000AD Prog 30. Part Two The loggers try to lift the UFO with a bulldozer to put dynamite underneath, but Probe stops the bulldozer and flips it over. Dutch attacks Probe with a chainsaw, but Probe uses a log to deflect the saw and flip it back onto Dutch himself. The loggers detonate the dynamite but the only effect it has on the alien craft is to awaken it and trigger a defensive heat-ray which kills them all except for Probe and Simon. Probe, enters the UFO to find the alien occupants dead and decomposed, and also that it's sending out a distress signal. A signal that is apparently being answered by four more similar craftM.A.C.H.1: UFO Part Two, 2000AD Prog 31. Part Three Probe takes data recordings and organic samples from the UFO and leaves. After he's gone, the other UFOs arrive. Sheriff McGruder investigates and the aliens take over his body. He kills his own dogs and orders the county sealed off. When Probe gets to the county line, the local police try to prevent him leaving. Probe overpowers them, but McGruder arrives. Probe gets in his car, but instead of driving him out of the county, he heads back to Pine City where the other UFOs are attacking the town, burning it with their heat-rays. As Probe realises that McGruder is being controlled by the aliens, he is attacked from the back seat by the reanimated corpse of Dutch AbeM.A.C.H.1: UFO Part Three, 2000AD Prog 32. Part Four As panic reigns through Pine City, the sheriff's car crashes into a post and Probe and Dutch are thrown clear, still fighting. Probe fights him off, and the body crumbles away. Probe grabs the car, with McGruder still inside, and hurls it at one of the UFOs, bringing it down. The other three, suck up the water from the lake and dump it on top of the town. Probe manages to outrun the resulting tidal wave and escape. Back to base, he discovers that Sharpe, along with American Intelligence are covering up the whole incident to prevent mass panicM.A.C.H.1: UFO Part Four, 2000AD Prog 33. Characters *John Probe *Simple Simon *Dutch Abe *Sheriff McGruder *Billy Joe *Sharpe *Lincoln *Washington Locations *United States *Canada *Macon County **Pine City *Lake Delaware *Washington, D.C. Science and Technology Weaponry *.45 Magnum Arts and Culture *C.B.C. News References Category:M.A.C.H.1 stories